


Observations

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Aja and Jim become besties, F/M, Troll Alien besties, Walter is just observing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Walt observes the new occupants through the Lake household.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> No Troll! Jim or Gunmar battle just kinda kids having fun. Steve knows about Aja’s and Krel’s secret, and Jim does too. So does Tony and Claire. And vice versa the Alien siblings know about TROLLHUNTERS.

The new kids that had been coming into and out of the house were... odd. 

Walt couldn’t place why they were so out of place. They had nothing to do with trolls, that he was sure of. 

Aja and Krel Terron- As Jim had explained to them a few days ago- were exchange students from out of country, and he was showing them around town.

Something led to another and now they were over everyday, Clair, Toby, and surprisingly Steve and Eli as well. 

They might as well have been running a teen center with the amount of them streaming through the doors. 

The week before school let out Jim (if unburdened with Trollhunter business) would get home with Toby and Claire, and a few minutes later the Terron siblings would arrive followed after an hour later by Steve(who had football practice) and Eli(who had mathalete’s club). 

They normally started out in Jim’s room, before someone ended up going down for snacks, and they eventually all migrated to the living room. 

He had heard of ‘Staja’s’ disgustingly sick pda(That Jim and Claire has definitely participated in before) and ‘Steli’s’ annoyingly cute flirting that Jim halfheartedly complained about over dinner(Which he and Claire absolutely participated in) and also witnessed the tornado of kids stampeding down the stairs because one of them snatched the remote while Aja was watching cartoons. As it seemed Steve was gonna kick Jim’s ass if Jim didn’t kick his first because he wanted to watch cooking shows, and Eli wanted to watch ‘Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader’ while Toby and Krel were arguing for ‘how it’s made’. 

Claire had explained as the boys were sent to cool of in different parts of the house when he had come to make sure no one was actually going to kill one another.(Ugh boys’ has been chorused by Aja, Claire and also Eli) 

She also explained that they had settled on a Disney movie (because the Siblings hadn’t seen them) and how Aja and Krel definitely didn’t cry during Wall-E, or how all of them definitely did not cry during UP. 

(She also mentioned that ‘The fox in the hound’ gets Jim every time)(and he’d complain later that she’d be in tears by the middle of Tangled)

-/-

Jim’s mother works a lot of shifts, especially during summer(when people seem to be at their dumbest)and somehow he ends up being the chaperone to a group of rambunctious and very competitive teens, as they went to the town pool. 

Jim and Steve are always in “friendly” competition mode. ‘Race you there’ is said at least six times and one of them ends up with Jim being pushed and pulling Steve into the pool with him(after that they’re told to knock it off)

Aja and Krel have never been swimming so they stick to the shallow end and everyone is fine with staying with them.

Arcadia isn’t boiling during summer, so they find enough space to put all their stuff. They might as well be going to war.

There’s floaters, a giant blowup donut, and pink raft, several pool toys, multiple towels and sunscreen types, sunglasses, Sun hats, and snacks.

‘Honestly’. He thought, watching Krel as he tried to learn dunking and was definitely almost about to drown Toby(who thankfully managed to resurface) ‘the fact that they’re all still breathing and alive is a miracle’.

He ends up spending(I.E w a s t i n g) nearly thirty five dollars on food and drinks for the little vultures, who only say thanks after Claire chides them.

Aja says Chilidogs are ‘lively’, and he finds it hard to put either of the exhange students in bad spirits, so he doesn’t complain. Much.

-/-

He is sure they know of the Trollhunter things going on.

Jim is usually very uptight of his secret identity keeping, but he’s not stiff around them and if the overheard the mention of Blinky’s name as he brings them lunch (as though he’s their maid) one Friday afternoon is anything to go by, they definitely know.

Steve is messing with Aja’s hair(how he knows how to braid, he isn’t sure) and Eli and Toby are talking about some urban legend, while Aja and Krel listen intently as Jim tries to explain Netflix. Again.

-/-

They are blue. And aliens apparently. The Tarron’s are blue aliens.

Steve must’ve known because he’s making out with Aja (with the rest of the group gagging in the background.

He supposes it’s okay.

-/-

He forgets how stubborn teenagers are. Which should be impossible since he was(is?) a high school teacher. 

But he does. It isn’t until something gets broken in the house(again) and they all take the blame for it that he realizes how tightly knit the group is. Even Krel, last to normally join the group in shenanigans is defiantly standing his ground and proclaiming that he also ‘busted’ the tv. Though he doubts the he knows what busted means. (The Terron’s still haven’t completely grasped slang). 

They all have to pitch in for a new one, and he condemns then to playing outside for the rest of the day. 

He doesn’t tell Barbra until long after everyone has fallen asleep on the couch. It’s been a long while since they all gave him their parents numbers (or in Aja and Krel’s place, another older alien named Varvatos who from what he’s heard isn’t someone he’d want to meet yet). It’s a big group chat of all the parents, and he only has to send the words ‘surprise sleepover again’ before he gets a range of responses and annoyed fondness only a parent could have. 

-/-

He and Barbra have trouble keeping quiet in the morning when they see the teens covering their living room. Jim and Steve of all pairs, are leaned against each other, Jim somehow sleeping through the jocks snores, Aja and Krel are on another part of the couch, Claire’s phone limp in her hand from where she’s next to Jim, and Toby and Eli must’ve gotten stuck with the floor because they’re both under a shared blanket, Toby mumbling something about ‘war hammers’ and Toby’s glasses askew on his face. 

Barbra insists on a picture for the other parents and he definitely doesn’t object. After all these little heathens put him through, he deserves a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this felt long but I’m sure it’s short. As always if you want more I’d be happy to write more. I’m thinking of add king a chapter where the Terron’s and Steli meet Blinky and Aaargh but that’s up in the air as of rn. 😊✌🏾


End file.
